Massie returns
by Clique4life
Summary: Massie is back from England and ever than baby but what happens when she sees derrick again will she fall in love again... Or will she remain alone and I don't mean relationship statis
1. Chapter 1

Welcome


	2. Chapter 2

"Like no way girl" said Alicia. "Like yes way" said Dylan. "Did you tell Massie" ? Asked Claire. "Umm well no" answered Dylan. "She is going to be pissed"said Kristen. They were having her weekly sleepover at Alicia's house. "I know so next time she calls any of you guys don't tell her" begged Dylan. "Dylan had wanted to get back with derrick for a long time but she was always afraid to see what would happen. "Massie is calling" said Alicia as she excepted the request. "Hey girlies what's up anything new" said Massie. "No nothing is new why do you ask that said Dylan. "Umm no reason I just asked. Are you ok Dylan I mean you seem kinda jumpy" said Massie. "No" answered Dylan. "Well anyways I have great news my dad's company is moving him back to Westchester for good so that means I'm going back to westchester" said Massie. "WHAT" said Dylan. She thought keeping the secret hidden from Massie was going to be hard when she was in England but now that she's moving back to West Chester things are about to get ugly...


	3. Chapter 3

"Three hours, twenty five minutes and 34 seconds till Massie gets here" said Dylan. "Well you're going to have to tell her sooner or later" said Kristen. "I choose later" answered Dylan.

**Three hours, twenty five minutes and 34 seconds later **

. **"**I'm here" said Massie as she borded off the plane. "Yaya" said Claire. "EH-MA-GAWD, you look way hotter girl" said Alicia. "Thanks now can we please eat something I'm starving" said Kristen.

**At Slice Of Heaven**

** "**oh look it's derrick, shocker" said Claire. They had aviously set this up so Massie would find out about Dylan and Derrick. All of a sudden Derrick got up from were he was sitting and was walking towards them. "Oh well here goes nothing" thought Dylan

**Reviews peoples please I have writers block haha like massie block I'm so funny jk jk jk but anyways should there be a little massington in here or strict dylington u decide now if you'll excuse meh ima go eat a slice of pizza cyah**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey girls" said Derrick as he approached them putting an arm around Dylan. "Umm we're good" said Dylan taking his arm of her was I the bathroom. "Umm well Derrick I have something to tell you" said Dylan. "shoot" answered Derrick. "HARRINGTON" yelled Massie as she came out of the bathroom. "Massie what are you doing here I thought you were in England" said Derrick. "This is were my news comes in you see Derrick Massie's dad's company transferred him over here to West Chester for good and well you see Massie me and Derrick are sorta going out again" said Dylan. "You are barely telling me this right now" said Massie.

**A short while later after Claire convinced Massie not to hit Dylan and Derrick not to hit Massie they ordered there pizza**

"ok so we're going to have to leave early because couch makes us practice extra hard" said Derrick. "Yay" said Massie. "Massie can I talk to you" said Derrick. "Fine whateves" said Massie as she followed him outside to a place were no one could see them. "Look I know that we went out and then I broke up with you and then I went out with Dylan causing your friendship to almost fall apart COMPLETLY. But I wanna change that I mean can't we at least be friends" asked Derrick. "No we can't because-" but Massie never got a chance to finish because Derrick's lips were suddenly on hers. And she didn't want to pull away but she had to because he was dating Dylan. "Why did you do that" asked Massie. "I don't know I just haven't kissed you in a long time it just felt necessary" answered Derrick. "Let's just pretend this never happened and never tell Dylan she'd kill me" said Massie. "Yeah let's pretend this never happened so friends"? "Yeah friends" answered Massie.

"So what were you guys doing out there you guys took a long time" said Dylan as they came back in. "Nothing" both of them answered at the same time. "Strange" thought Dylan. "Well anyways bye Dylan see ya. "Ok by bae" said Dylan.

"Claire I have a series problem"said Massie as they entered Claire's house. "What is it" asked Claire. "I think I like...


	5. Chapter 5

"Josh"

**boom goes the dynamite bet you didn't see that coming hehe ok I will be updating soon but first I gotta update the autobiography thingy I'm thinking Alicia next with commentary from Claire **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DONT OWN THE CLIQUE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS :)**

"You like Josh Omg like no way you can't" said Claire. "Why not he's hot and Alicia doesn't like him anymore" said Massie. "True but still. You guys just aren't right for each other" said Claire. "Watcha guys talking about" said Alicia coming out of nowhere. "Nothing" Claire and Massie said together. "Ok well anyways I got to go home my mom wants me home for dinner" said Alicia. "Ok bye Leesh" said Massie. "Umm yea bye Leesh"said Claire. "Listen to me Massie do us all a favor and don't date anybody for a while" said Claire. "What why" asked Massie. "Because everybody here hates you" said Claire. "Like who" asked Massie.

"like everyone well aside from TPC everybody hates you and if you go out with any boys they'll hate you more because your stealing all the cute guys like you used to do" said Claire.

"That can't be true" said Massie

"actually it's true Massie you are the most hated girl in Westchester" said Claire

* * *

**ohhhhh ok so sorry for like the shortest chapte ever but at least I updated so yah gotta give meh credit for that people :) see yah in my next update and here is a preview for my next update on the Massie And Derrick together forever or lost forever I think that's what it's called **

** "This is like the titanic" said Massie **

**"How" asked Cam**

**"This relation ship is like the titanic Cam. They said nothing could sink it Not even God yet here this relationship is sinking because of an iceberg called Nikki" said Claire**

**"were are the life jackets I want to get of this boat while I still can" said Massie.**

**ok so I know I stole that last part from ****_Shake it up_****but what ever lol see yah in my next update:)**


End file.
